Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel
center About This Camp Welcome to the third contest in the Bad Drawingz Iz Us canon. In this camp, I ask contestants to draw bad pictures either on paper, or in a computer art program. The pictures aren't supposed to be overly ugly, but also not overly good. Just an overall balance of good and bad. No scribbles or blobs. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). Each week or two there will be a challenge. Then do the challenge. Then be judged. Then do it, again. Host Sprinklemist Contestants (Sign Ups Closed) reddy (yay!) Chimmy Fanny Mrodd, as Zach Josie Jason Ben Shane (I'll do worse this time.) Tdifan Taylor -Tcf09 (Epic Fail already...) Dark- (Even though I don't have a scanner, I did get to the merge) TBTDIF-This is perfect for me. Paint on Windows 7 sucks. TDAFan99 as Christian Tdafan123 Webly (hopefully I can go farther this time) TDALindsayfan1-Jessaic(Real Name)-I am not yet as good as the better artist and hope to be eliminated somewhat late(I would be happy with early though) Nad331 Turnertang Kev (good cuz I suck at pics) Kenzen (EEEEE!!! XD) Sonik-Sonictksb (This is perfect because i can't draw any good pics) Tye (I won't place last this time!) Pre-game Chat Sprinklemist: Welcome to the next installment of Bad Drawingz Iz Us. :) Reddy: cool banner sprink! Im ready to draw, badly! Chimmy:This time I won't lose. :D Zach: Weeee I hope i'm on a team with Chimmy! Jason:OMG I'M IN A BAD DRAWING CAMP! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! XD Josie: I love bad drawingz xD Jason I'm so proud too! Ben:BUDDIES *tackels everyone* Josie: Don't tackle me Ahhhhhh! Reddy: i love this camp! Ive always watched it! *holds up a sign that says 'Cards and Nonny did it before me!'* xD i could be the villan, xD Shane: I'll do worser, I hope. Reddy: i hope i do good....er...bad. xD Josie: Hey I just hope I make it passed the first round Taylor: *walks in* ...yep i belong here Ben:Villian *tackels Scar from the lion king* Dark: We only got 5 mins to kill everyone! (XD) Taylor: *mumbles under breath* crazy people... Reddy: *farts* opps (xDDD) Ben:*watching western movie* hee hee bam bam bam bam Taylor: *starts shooting at ben* NOW ITS IN 3D!!! Josie: Uggh am I the only normal person here? Ben:*hears Josie* Meanie you hurt Ben feelings wah cry sob sad ;( Taylor: nope actualy im pretty sane... i just get annoyed easily Dark: Sparta Taylor: *stares annoyingly at Dark* Ben:*says Hi to everyone* Hey Squirell hows you day been *squirell attacks him* aHHHHHHHHHHH Josie: okay lets see how long this insanity lasts for. Reddy: Man! I totally agree with TBTDIF, Windows 7 paint stinks! xD Dark: *is drinking White paint*mmmmmm Milk Josie: Umm Dark thats paint Ben:*does that thumb trick* ooooh ahhhhhhh oooh ahhhhhhhhhhh Taylor: Bens insanity lasts for a whie... trust me, i know him way to well... Ben:*to Squirell* wanna have a tickel fight *pokes squirell* POKE!!! Dark: I'm the farthest veteran so far Christian: Iz ther a chelenge yet Josie: Thanks Taylor umm so how much longer do we have till the insanity is over? Tayor: it never ends... unless hes unconcious or something Ben:shhhhhh the dogs are talking *speaks to rock* roll over Dark: Correction, I'm the 2nd veteran so far Christian: Ben wi ned 2 drew badli (lol wrong spelling iz us) Josie: Great this will be fun then *says sarcastically* hey at least we have some great people here too. Ben:*runs around like a mushroom pixie* It's a love story baby just say MY WISH FOR YOU IS THAT THIS LIFE BECOMES ALL HAT YOU WANT IT TO YOUR DREAMS STAY BIG YOUR WORRIES STAY SMALL Christian: Josie I'm sorry want to be friends and what user are you I am TDAFan99 I'm a great person too and Ben and Taylor and Link and Brittany and Ashlyn and Lindsay and the mother Lindsay and you Ben:*huddled up as a ball* BEEP BEEP BEEP MOOO Taylor: *sees christian* CHRISTIAN!!! *hugs him* Josie: oh i'm Josie Amber actually nice to meet you *smiles* Ben:*gets between everyone and christian* Hey kittens how is it going Josie: oh hi Ben. Ben:whatever you say kitten oh jerry how is it *pokes a rhino* Christian: Lets play a game called The worst thing to happen just say what the worst thing a camp would be ok I'll go if Heather came to camp or if you guys got voted off Ben:If someone took my caffine stash Josie: oh cool thanks Christian. Ben:*runs and hits a tree* what happened oh hey guys Christian: Your welcome Josie we need to draw very badly to not get eiminated Josie: Yeah hopefully it won't be too hard for me *laughs a little* Ben:Oh I feel light headed *smoke forms around Ben* oh SH* *dissapears in the smoke cloud* Christian: Taylor Ben Josie we need to make the final 4 Josie: yeah definatley umm are we allowed to put up pics right now and umm do they have to be our character? TDAFan99: I just posted it to show what Christian ooks ike and for people to see Christian Ben:*everyone sees a puff of smoke and Ben pops out of it from the sky* Oh Sh*falls on the ground with a loud thud* ow Josie: Okay I was just making sure for saftey purposes. Christian: Ok so the squeakuel All the single ladies All the single ladies now put your hands up Ben:wait your a boy and you sing that *laughs at christian* Christian: Well I didn't put my hands up I was just singing lol Squeakel ftw Josie: Ben leave him alone I thought it was cute and funny and a great way to break silence and hey your not any better woith the whole eating alpaca thing. Zach: Ok...... Josie: Zach!!!!!!!! *hugs Zach* Ben:OK JOSIE Ms. Sanity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT INSANE AND I HATE YOU STEREO TYPES Taylor: *wakes up* huh... what... wait i dont remember passing out... (XD) Josie: I'm not a sterio type I just thought it was mean that you were making fun of him. Zach: Josie * Hugs Back* Lets hope we make it far! Josie: Yeah I know if I don't win you are definatley someone I am routing for to win. Christian: What about me I'll root for you too Zach and Ben Josie is not a stereotype Christian's Confessional: Josie is so not a stereotype Christian: Single ladies thing was a joke Reddy: i cant wait for this. Christian, i may like you enough to let you win (alliance offer, sorta xD) Josie: Thankyou Christian and also yeah your someone that I am rooting for if I don't make it to the end. Ben:Yes she is ALL PEOPLE WHO MAKE FUN OF INSANE ARE while you have money and junk my family lives on the streets dealing with harsh weather and HOBOS Josie: When did I say I was rich and since when is this about where I came from? Ben:Oh go help an alpaca me and my squirell are leaving Squirel:You messed up big time josie try to find it out Ben does not like being called insane Ben:*storms back in agerly and takes nutty(the squirel)* HMPH Josie: What I didn't call him insane I said just how so much was happening it was insanity and caos. I'm sorry if he thought I called him insane. Nutty:I am Pan the god of Wild so Ben will apear in 3 2 1 now BBen:*appears out of somoke* wow how did I get here Hi Josie Josie: Hi *waves* Ben:whos he *points to other Ben* Other Ben:I'm you from the future Ben:are there robots Future Ben:Sadly yes Ben:am I heroic in the future Future Ben:We will see *Disipears in smoke cluoud* Ben:That poor mixed up kid Josie: *nods in agreement* Future Ben:*head pops out of time vortex* oh yeah heres a coke and HOPE YOU DON'T DESTROY THE UNIVERSE later on Ben:Sheesh whats his problem Kev: this camp is made for me cuz I suck at pics most of the times Fanny: Can't wait! Kev: *runs to ben* *turns him into a beaver forever* *breaks wand* Haha Reddy; io want a challenge. xD Future Ben:*somewhere in the future* now one ply or two *turns into beaver* HOLY **** Christian: I'll accept an alliance reddy thank you Reddy: awesome Chris! can i call u that? well, i hope we'll be good allies! ;) Christian: Sure but i don't know if this is a voting camp Reddy: its not voting, but we both try our worst, and try to make it to the finals. If one of us is eliminated, we cheer for the other one. xD (y rnt u logged on TDAFan99?) Ben:*still a beaver* chew chew chew Trandlator:He said HELP ME Ben:*waits impatiently* Kev: *gives ben some cookies flavored wood* Want some more cookie flavored wood? Reddy:*grabs all the cookies and eats them* *burp* ah. *burps out a lizard* uh (xD) Kev: *gives ben some wood with cookies on top and guards wood* Haha Ben:CHEW CHEW CHEW *turns to normal* Uh why do I feel like biting wood and slaping mud with my tail Kev: *turns reddy into a lizard* Haha *turns Christian into a cow* *turns everyone else into pigs and birds* Haha *breaks other wand* Ben:*as bird* HaHaHa*poops on Kev* Hey that's lucky Kev: Haha *shows shield that he used* *throws poop at ben* Haha Ben:COME THY BROTHEREN *swarm of bald eagels an Ben as bald eagel are seen hovering above him* PECK HIM *all the birds peck Kev* Kev: *uses shield to refleck birds* Haha Sprink: Could you guys please not poop on each other? Thank you. That is all. Christian: Sprink I want a challenge please Kenzen:*sits patiently*(CONF)I have a bad feeling this camp is going to get ruined by them messing around (conf)Ben:I WISH KEV WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE Tdafan:Hey guys, good luck to you all in the competition :) Christian: Thanks hope you do bad too *because bad drawingz iz us* Red: Let's just try to stay calm and kewl for the contest (CONF) I hope this camp isnt ruined by the messing around *waits patiently* (Red;sorry, i wasnt logged in, silly me) Christian: Do you think will get a challenge today Kev: yes cuz it's day 1 Shane: Conf: You know, alliances are useless here. Sprink's deciding who goes. Tdafan:(CONF)This is gonna be great! Last time, I was eliminated before the merge, but this time, I'm going to the final five baby! Kev: (conf) I don't make pics but this is a camp when how bad i draw the better for me to win Christian: I'll try to draw badly Ben:I've been drawing since my trip to china to bad my teacher was blind yeah Christian: Ok Hey Everyone Reddy; I am so ready! xD im just hyped up ;) Christian confessional: *takes off cow potion* that feels better Christian: *takes off lizard potion from reddy* Kev: *turns reddy into a lizard forever* Haha *turns Christian into a cow forever* *turns everyone else into pigs and birds forever* Haha I can use magic without a wand Ben:*unnafected*STOP IT Kev: You can't stop me and if you can I will ok Reddy: guys, be mature. sprink CAN kick ppl out. I think...IDK Kev: *dances to crank that sulja boy* *dances the dance to crank that sulja boy* I like this song Christian: *turns Kev into fish forever* Kev: *unnafected* Haha you can stop me Christian: *uneffected* I am safe from potions sorry Reddy Josie: since when did this turn into a magic fight and a mad house? Christian: Sorry Jossie want to join my TDS camp season 2 Kev: When Christian turned me into a fish